The Tribes of Cutie Island 2: Crystals and Caves of Clarity
Happy Birthday, Cutiesunflower! Please accept this episode as a birthday present from me. Cabin Time Grass Skirt Tribe (Inside the cabin, Flass and Borb are still awake.) Borb: Flass, you still awake? Flass: Uh, yeah. I'm nocturnal, and so is Blass, but he's tired from lifting the statue. Borb: I'm concerned for you. You seem to be paranoid andinsecure without Blass. Why is that? Flass: Erp. (Flass hides in his covers.) Borb: If you're not comfortable talking about it, that's fine. But I'm here if you need me. (Flass gets out of his covers.) Flass: Really? Borb: Always. If you need privacy, we can step outside the cabin. Flass: Thank you. (Borb and Flass go outside of the cabin and sit on the porch steps.) Borb: So, about that... Why are you so dependent? Flass: Well... I'm not sure. I just feel safer with him around me, he's been my closest brother. My mom was eggbound and died, and my father died from irreversable stress over her death. Borb: Ah... Sorry to hear that. Flass: My brothers have all moved on. They are hydrologists, elevator builders, and delivery company CEOs. Borb: Well, what's up with Blass? Flass: He was a boxer. Borb: I can tell. Flass: There's more to it, though. After he won a local championship, I suppose one of his opponents gave him a concussion. After his match, he came home, he complained of a headache. We took him to a doctor and was diagnosed with a concussion. Borb: Oh... Flass: After he recovered, he quit boxing. He later learned karate for self defense, but withdrew from learning it due to tje cost of lessons. He later had no choice but to stay home with me until he can find work. Borb: How does he treat you at home? Flass: We got along well. Ever since I became depressed and he came home, he's become pretty much a legal guardian of me. He also teaches me some of the boxing skills he knew. Did I mention he's pretty good at cooking? Borb: Well, that's nice to hear. I suppose it's justified, but I'm just saying... You don't have to be so dependent. (Flass's eyes lighten up.) Flass: What do you mean? Borb: For a while, you made it seem like that Blass was pretty much a figure who was like a parent. I think you need to be more independent. Flass: Independence is nice, I suppose... Borb: I'm not telling you that you should abandon him or anything, I'm just saying that you should be less dependent on him. It's not healthy for you. Flass: But... But... Aaagh! (Flass curls up into a fetal position and shakes uncontrollably.) Borb: Huh? Flass are you ok? Flass: ...N-n-no!!! Borb: I think I pushed your limit. I'm sorry. I'll take you back. (Borb picks up Flass, and goes back inside the cabin, with Flass wiggling and shaking.) Borb: I didn't think that'd hurt you so much. Sweet dreams. (Borb goes back to his bed as Flass quietly cries to himself.) Flass: I-I don't think I'm ok. (Blass wakes up from the shaking bed.) Blass: Flass? Why are you shaking the bed? Flass: I had a nightmare. A bad one. Blass: Well, I feel that you're in a troubling situation. Flass: Indeed. (Flass climbs down from his bunk and lays on Blass's chest in a prone position, Blass is confused and embarrased.) Blass: W-what's going on? Flass: I-I don't want to talk about it. Blass: Well, you do you. (Blass puts his arms over Flass and he stops shaking and calms down.) Flass: Thank you... (Borb is hiding under his sheets and hears the converstaion.) Borb: How sweet, but he needs to learn... Pink Flower Tribe Flower Tree: Fork Repellent, why are you so damn stubborn? Fork Repellent: Why should I trust you? Flower Tree: Because you were at the statue and you decided to not let anyone do anything? You're responsible for making our team lose! I hope you get eliminated for that. Fork Repellent: I don't trust the voters either. Flower Tree: Isn't that obvious of you? You trust no one. Fork Repellent: Yeah, so...? Flower Tree: You should be more open and not stubborn. Fork Repellent: Don't be ridiculous. Now let me sleep. Flower Tree: Okay, fine. Be that way, stubborn bastard. Fork Repellent: Shut the hell up. Bad night. Flower Tree: Okay then, goodnight. (Jawbreaker wakes up, and sneaks to Fprk Repellent's bunk.) Jawbreaker: You know, you can trust me, and I'll pay YOU a price. Fork Repellent: Name your pay, I'll consider putting our differences behind us. Jawbreaker: $75. Fork Repellent: Deal. (Jawbreaker forks over the $75 to Fork Repellent.) Jawbreaker: From now on, we are allies. Fork Repellent: I'm not fond of trusting others, but I got money out of it. It's a deal. (Jawbreaker hops back to his bunk.) Jawbreaker: Huh. I actually made a relationship with the most stubborn person ever. (Nuke wakes up and whispers to seemingly nobody.) Nuke: *he's not gonna do it...* The Sendoff (The sun rises and Ice Tiki sounds the horn.) Ice Tiki: The tribesmen of the Pink Flower Tribe! Report to the dock! Isotope: Welp, it was nice knowing you guys... Flower Tree: Why? What did you do wrong? Nothing! Isotope: I dunno.... I'm not confident. Hole In The Wall: Neither am I. Flower Tree: Just brace for the worst. (Ice Tiki walks up to the cabins.) Ice Tiki: The place where we're doing the contest is also far, so I'm going to have to gather the other tribe as well. (Ice Tiki knocks on the Grass Skirt Tribe's door.) Hearty: Ugh... Playdough: Why do WE have to walk as well? We didn't even lose! (The two tribes and Ice Tiki walk through the jungle to a beach with a house and abandoned inn.) Nuke: Woah... What is this place? Ice Tiki: This was the connection terminal to Bayley Archipelago. When you're eliminated, you're banished there. Shall we commence the elimination ceremony? Hole In The Wall: I don't see why not. Ice Tiki: Good. (Ice Tiki lights up 12 torches.) Ice Tiki: These torches represent your safety. If I blow out your torch, you're safe. If gour torch is the last one burning, it's off to the Bayley Archipelago. Isotope: But how do we get there? Ice Tiki: Some Grassies occasionally visit here from there, and we made an agreement that the eliminated people are sailed there. Hole In The Wall: That clears up some stuff. Ice Tiki: The Grass Skirt Tribe won last time with some team heavy lifting, they're safe. Flower Grassy: Wow! Good job team! Playdough: You were there, FG. (Ice Tiki blows out 6 torches.) Ice Tiki: If you have been declared safe, you also get a prize. Hearty: Oooh, I LOVE prizes! Ice Tiki: Snivy tails. (6 snivy tails on a tray are given to the Skirts.) Flower Grassy: This makes me sad... (Borb eats his Snivy Tail.) Flass: Uh... It feels like a leaf. Blass: ...But it's actually organic matter. (Blass squeezes the tail and it oozes blood.) Hearty: Ewww! Ice Tiki: The Pink Flower tribe lost due to Fork Repellent's stingy attitude and stubborness. Fork Repellent: Hey! Why should I trust YOU anyway? For all I know, you can be plotting my elimination! Ice Tiki: Maybe so. Fork Repellent: Uh huh, I KNEW IT! Ice Tiki: Maybe not. Fork Repellent: I don't trust you either way. Ice Tiki: Isotope and Nuke? Isotope: Ues? Nuke: Yeah? Ice Tiki: You got neither negative nor positive votes. Nuke: Uhh... What does that me- Ice Tiki: It means 0. You both got zero votes. You both are safe. (Ice Tiki throws the Snivy tails at Nuke and Isotope.) Nuke: This feels horribly squishy. Isotope: It tastes like iodine. Ice Tiki: Flower Tree got 1 vote, and Jawbreaker got 2. (Ice Tiki throws the Snivy tails at Flower Tree and Jawbreaker.) Flower Tree: Ew! Getitawaygetitawaygetitaway! Jawbreaker: Gimme a quarter and I'll take the Snivy tail off your hands. Flower Tree: It's on my hands! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Jawbreaker: No, it's not. It's a figure of speech. Ice Tiki: Well, it looks like it's down to you two tribals. Fork Repellent and Hole In The Wall. Fork Repellent was close to winning but chose to not get help, and Hole In The Wall... Uh... What did he do wrong? Flower Tree: I think it was because everyone thought he was scary looking. Hole In The Wall: Oh no, now you think I'm scary looking!? WAAAAAAAH! WAAAAAAH! Flower Tree: No, I was just saying- Hole In The Wall: NO! YOU ALSO THINK I'M SCARY LOOKING YOU LIAR! Fork Repellent: Oh, you two shut up. HITW isn't even scary. He's ugly as sin. Hole In The Wall: (sniffle) Y-you really think I'm ugly...? Fork Repellent: Yeah, brutal and honest truth, yes. Hole In The Wall: Th-thank you... That's the nicest thing I heard in a while considering Flower Tree lied. Fork Repellent: No, it was an insult! Hole In The Wall: Well, you failed. I don't feel insulted. It's better than being called scary. Fork Repellent: No, shut- Ice Tiki: Enough bickering, Fork Repellent is safe with 3 votes, Hole In The Wall is detribalized with 7 votes. Fork Repellent: Well, I guess there's some trust. Hole In The Wall: Well, even though I may be gone since my looks were too much to bear, I'm glad that I left without being called scary, and instead, "ugly". I will take pride in that title. (Hole In The Wall kisses Fork Repellent.) Fork Repellent: U-uh... Farewell Ice Tiki: The boat will arrive shortly. Hole In The Wall, anything you feel you need to say before you leave? Hole In The Wall: Well, I'd like to thank Fork Repellent for not calling me ugly. That is all. Flower Tree: HITW, I'm sorry- Nuke: Why should you apologize for his misunderstanding? Flower Tree: I feel responsible that our friendship crumbled in the last few minutes of his time on the island. Flower Grassy: If you feel that way, go out there and do it, sister! Nuke: No, don't! Flower Tree: My body, my mind, my choice. (Flower Tree walks up to Hole In The Wall.) Flower Tree: Hole In The Wall, I'm sorry for being so mean to you. Hole In The Wall: I suplose I can accept your apology. Flower Tree: I'm glad you could. (Flower Tree hugs Hole In The Wall.) Hole In The Wall: I'm glad you cared about your mistake. Nuke: But it wasn't a mistake, it was his fault! Flower Grassy: Proof? Ice Tiki: Oh! (Ice Tiki notices a motorboat with 2 Grassies on it coming ashore.) Ice Tiki: It looks like the boat is arriving. Hole In The Wall, it was nice having you on the show, but everyone made their decision. Hole In The Wall: I'm glad I got to meet you people. Isotope: Me as well. Borb: I would say so, but I need to do my duty, I suppose. Blass: My brother may have overreacted when he first saw you, but I think you're a good person. I hope to see you again someday. Fork Repellent: Farewell. Flower Tree: See you in the end. Hole In The Wall: Thank you. (The boat comes ashore with 2 Grassies.) Grassy 1: We came here to pick up the detribalized persons, correct? Ice Tiki: Yes, and there's one. Grassy 2: Got ya. (Hole In The Wall starts to walk to the motorboat, and boards it. He looks back at the contestants as only Flower Tree, Fork Repellent, Nuke, Flower Tree, Blass, and Borb wave goodbye. The rest cover their eyes or stare at him leaving.) Hole In The Wall: See ya, guys. (The boat sails away, and the sun starts to rise.) Playdough: Glad that eyesore's gone. Borb: But he was a genuinely nice person... Ice Tiki: The torch representing Hole In The Wall is still burning. We shall dip it in the ocean to mark that he has left us for the archipelago. (Ice Tiki douses the torch by dippibg it into the ocean water.) Jawbreaker: 1 down, 11 left to go. Flass: I wonder what Hole In The Wall is up to right now... Archipelago Welcomings Hole In The Wall: Well, I woder what this archipelago is like... Grassy 1: Well, it does have some nice things... Grassy 2: It's fine, we suppose... Hole In The Wall: Oh... That doesn't sound too promising. Grassy 1: We've been meaning to ask you... What even is that thing you got expelled from? Hole In The Wall: It was a competition where 12 people fought for a Grassy Ruler title or something... Grassy 2: Wait, what the actual hell is that!? Hole In The Wall: It's the leader of something, and it doesn't have to be a Grassy to have it or something. I barely know anything about it, I was the first boot. Grassy 2: I see. (In the horizon, a sandy resort is seen.) Grassy 1: I see home! Grassy 2: Phew! Finally! Hole In The Wall: Wait, that sandy island with fancy yachts around it is YOUR home!? Grassy 2: Uh, yeah. What's so special about it? Hole In The Wall: Well, it's really fancy and cool in my opinion! Grassy 1: Yeah, it's just where we live. I suppose we're used to it. Hole In The Wall: I love it! (The motorboat comes ashore.) Grassy 1: You stay here until your show ends or something. Hole In The Wall: This is honna be great! (Hole In The Wall sits on the beach and soaks up the sun's rays.) Hole In The Wall: Being detribalized was the best thing that happened to me! Cyan Grassy: Well, glad you're happy here. Grassy 1: Wow, Cyan Grassy! Haven't seen you in a while. Cyan Grassy: Yeah, I escaped the Retired Chamber and made refuge here. Troja, Dora Puffball, and Cinema Lights also tagged along when we escaped. Troja: Hi, I'm Troja. I like shamrocks, I guess. Dora Puffball: Hola, soy Dora Puffball! Cinema Lights: I say KOO! You say KEE! Cyan Grassy: We escaped the Retired Chamber before Green Rocky caught us. Hole In The Wall: Nice to meet you all! Cyan Grassy: Aww, shucks... Troja: It's nice knowing you people still care about us even though we are deemed "boring", "rip-off", or "bland". Dora Puffball: Yo también. Cinema Lights: No regrets! Hole In The Wall: Troja, about waht you just said, is that why you were sent to the Retired Chamber? Troja: Well... The Retired Chamber is a orange tin-thing where tens, possibly a hundred of us are trapped in there for being "bland ripoffs" or dormant for a while. It's a bad place, to say the least. Hole In The Wall: Well, how did you make your escape? Troja: Well... (A flashback of the Retired Chamber all the way in Citikit is seen, next to Green Rocky's house.) Hershey's Wow, I wonder what's going on outside. (Construction vehicles can be heard.) Green Rocky: Yep, that's it, keep digging! Construction Grassy: Alright. (The Construction Grassy drills the ground beneath the Retired Chamber, and it accidentally breaks.) Construction Grassy: Whoops. Green Rocky: YOU IMBECILE! YOU DESTROYED THE RETIRED CHAMBER! (Meanwhile inside the Retired Chamber...) Crystal Ice Cube: Guys! Now's our chance! Run for it! (Dora Puffball flies out of the opening of the Retired Chamber.) Dora Puffball: LIBERADO! (Cyan Grassy grabs the person next to him, which happens to be Cinema Lights, and makes a run for it.) Cyan Grassy: C'mon, go go go! Cinema Lights: Let's get this party started! (Cyan Grassy and Cinema Lights quickly jumps out of the opening and hop on Dora Puffball.) Troja: Come on, Garret! Now's our chance! Garret: For the both of us! (Troja hops out of the hole, and Garret follows her.) Troja: Come on, Garret! We still have a chance! Garret: OK! (Garret tries to climb out of the chamber, but Green Rocky catches him escaping and pushes him back in.) Green Rocky: No escaping the Retired Chamber! EVER! Troja: No! Garret! Garret: Go on without me! I'll be here! Green Rocky: And YOU... (Troja and Green Rocky fight, Green Rocky tries to push back in Troja, but she resists.) Troja: I'm not having the fate that Garret did! Green Rocky: But you must! NOBODY ESCAPES THE RETIRED CHAMBER! EVER! Cyan Grassy: Yes we can! (Dora Puffball carrying Cyan Grassy and Cinema Lights flies by Troja, and Cinema Lights grabs Troja and puts her on Dora Puffball as they escape.) Green Rocky: Hey! Cyan Grassy: No one is left behind, I won't let let you suffer your friend's fate! Troja: Thank you. Green Rocky: Hey! You all come back here now or you're in trouble! (Green Rocky nails a sheet of metal on the hole in the Retired Chamber.) Green Rocky: There, so nobody escapes. Troja: G-Garret... (Troja starts to cry.) Cyan Grassy:: I'm sorry that happened to you, and that I couldn't do anything. Dora Puffball: Convenido. Cyan Grassy: Me, Cinema Lights, and Dora Puffball feel responsible for that. That's why we rescued you. Troja: I'm forever greatful... Thank you. (Flashback ends here.) Troja: ...And that's how we escaped. Dora Puffball got tried and we crashed into the ocean. We were rescued by some fishing Grassies and brought here. Hole In The Wall: What a story. Cyan Grassy: I still feel sorry for Garret... Hole In The Wall: I'm glad that I came here. Thank you guys, you make me feel welcome here. Cyan Grassy: No problem. Also, can I ask you a question? Hole In The Wall: Yes...? Cyan Grassy: Do you know Flower Grassy? Hole In The Wall: Yes, but I don't k ow much about him personally. What do you want to know about him? Cyan Grassy: He was a friend of mine, we used to be enemies, but we became close friends. I wanted to know where he was last seen. Hole In The Wall: Well, he was at the connection shore on Cutie Island, along with the other contestants that were safe. Cyan Grassy: Is he OK? Hole In The Wall: Yeah, he's fine. Cyan Grassy: That's all I wanted to hear. Thank you. Hole In The Wall: You're welcome. (The camera zooms out of the island, showing Hole In The Wall chatting with the refugees, as the camera pans to the sky.) Contest (The camera pans down from the sky, going down to Ice Tiki, the Grass Skirt Tribe, and the Pink Flower Tribe in front of a cave in the rainforest.) Ice Tiki: Remember that cave system I very briefly mentioned when we first met? This is it. Welcome to Casting Chasm. Isotope: It's so pretty! Hearty: I love it! Ice Tiki: Well, you won't love the challenge. Playdough: Why? Nuke: Why not? Playdough: Why so? Nuke: Why the hell not? Ice Tiki: The challenge is to mine 3 clarity crystals. Each team is given 1 pickaxe. You must rely on that pickaxe to mine the stones. If you lose or break your pickaxe. Well, rely on some other tool or feature, because there will be no replacments. Fork Repellent: Do we bring them back to you? Ice Tiki: Yes. One at a time, or all 3 at once. Doesn't matter. Jawbreaker: You know, I can buy one of these stones for- Fork Repellent: WOAH! SHUT THE HELL UP! Nuke: Told ya. Jawbreaker: WOAH! I thought you made an agreement with me for $75 to be on my side. Hearty, Playdough, and Isotope: HE DID!? Fork Repellent: Yeah! So...? Jawbreaker: You were supposed to team up with me! Fork Repellent: I don't trust you. Jawbreaker: Comw on! Either you do it with me, or give me my money back. Fork Repellwnt: Have your stupid money back. You forget that nobody on this island uses dollars anyway? Ice Tiki: The southern towns do, but you're breaking our trust if you do. Jawbreaker: Fine then. (Jawbreaker snatches the money he gave Fork Repellent.) Playdough: That was harsh. Nuke: I tried telling him... Fork Repellent is a stubborn bastard! Playdough: We... Knew that. Nuke: Well you didn't know enough. (Cut to the other tribesmen) Flower Grassy: This poor Snivy... I hope they're okay. (A Snivy walks up to Flower Grassy.) Flower Grassy: *gasp* A Snivy! (Flower Grassy hugs the Snivy.) Flower Tree: Ugh! This tail is so gross! (Flower Tree put the Snivy Tail she got on the ground and stomps it, only for it to squirt blood, pus, and plant juices all over her.) Flower Tree: AAAAAHHH! Blood! Borb: I'll eat it. (Borb eats Flower Tree's Snivy tail.) Borb: It tastes weird, but I like it. Blass: So, I think that Flower Grassy should have the pickaxe, he is the leader, after all. Flower Grassy: Thank you! (Blass gives Flower Grassy the pickaxe.) Flass: Put it to good use, OK? Flower Grassy: No problem! Isotope: Well, I guess Flower Tree can have the pickaxe as well. Flower Tree: Why, you're so kind! Fork Repellent: Ew, was that a rhyme? I hate rhymes. Ice Tiki: Okay, now that all of you settled who has the pickaxe, start mining! Here's a hint, Clarity Crystals are very transparent, you won't notice them until you touch or barely see them! (The contestants run into the cave.) Flower Tree: Okay guys, I think I found one! (Flower Tree touches a seemingly invisible object and shows everyone.) Jawbreaker: Wow, you really did find one! Nuke: Mine it! Flower Tree: Okay tokay! (Flower Tree hits the space with the pickaxe and the clarity crystal comes out.) Flower Tree: Got it! Isotope, take this to Ice Tiki! Isotope: Sure can do! (Isotope runs out of the cave and finds Ice Tiki.) Isotope: Ice Tiki! I think we found one! (Isotope gives Ice Tiki the clarity crystal.) Ice Tiki: It is indeed a clarity crystal! Pink Flower Tribe, 1 point. Isotope: Awesome! (Isotope runs back into the cave.) Isotope: Guys! We got a point! Flower Tree: Great! Nuke: About time we did something good without Fork Repellent ruining it! Jawbreaker: Hang on, where IS Fork Repellent anyway!? (The camera goes to Fork Repellent on a different side of the cave punching a clarity crystal.) Fork Repellent: Ugh! Umph! Why won't it break already!? (Fork Repellent notices an old wooden crate behind him.) Fork Repellent: Maybe this crate has a tool? (Fork Repellent opens the crate, revealing a nail, sandpaper, and a butterknife.) Fork Repellent: Maybe I can sand off the stone! (Fork Repellent uses the sandpaper to sand off the crystal, but doesn't make much progress.) Fork Repellent: Hmph! Maybe I can chip it of with this nail? (Fork Repellent pokes the stone with the nail, but it only makes a tiny chip.) Fork Repellent: Grrr! Now all that's left is tgis butterknife! (Fork Repellent pries off the clarity crystal with the butterknife.) Fork Repellent: I... Wasn't expecting that to work. Oh well, time to go... (Fork Repellent turns around only to show an expansive cave system behind him.) Fork Repellent: ...Back. (The camera cuts to the Grass Skirt Tribe.) Flower Grassy: Guys, if you feel anything sharp, polygonal, and glossy, call me over. Playdough: Uh, sure. Hearty: I got cut by visible stone, but not semi-invisible stones. Flass: I think I found one! Borb: Where? Flass: Where my hand is on! Blass: Yep, that's what Ice Tiki was talking about. Playdough: Flower Grassy, come over here. Flower Grassy: Okay! (Flower Grassy comes over to the crystal.) Hearty: Yay! You're here! Flower Grassy: Now, where's the stone? Flass: It's where my hand is on. Flower Grassy: Okay, le- (Playdough grabs the pickaxe out of Flower Grassy's hands.) Playdough: Lemme try. (Playdough uses the pickaxe with all of his might on the stone, but it breaks upon touching the crystal.) Playdough: ...I didn't anticipate that to happen. Flower Grassy: Greaaaat, now we have no pickaxe! Borb: Now what? Hearty: Kiss it? Borb: That won't work, Hearty. Flass: Maybe I can slice it off with my tail fan? Flower Grassy: You'll probably damage it in the process. Blass: I'm going to give this a shot. (Blass punches the crystal and it breaks.) Flass: You did it! Hearty: I love your effort! Blass: Okay, Playdough, since you broke the pickaxe, take this to Ice Tiki. Playdough: Uggggh, fine... (Blass gives Playdough the stone and runs to the entrance.) Ice Tiki: Weird, it's been 23 minutes. Surely someone would come with a new crystal by now. (Fork Repellent and Playdough come out of the cave with crystals in their hands.) Ice Tiki: Well, speak of the devil. Fork Repellent and Playdoigh, 2 for the Flowers, 1 for the Skirts. Playdough: What? We gotta keep up! Fork Repellent: I'm exhausted. I think I'll stay out here. Ice Tiki: Sure, do that. Put yourself and your team at risk of elimination. Fork Repelllent: Why should I trust you? Ice Tiki: Ugh... Here we go again... (Back to the Grass Skirt Tribe.) Blass: Oh... My hands hurt... Flass: Is there an issue, brother? Blass: Yeah... can you take off my gloves? Flass: Sure. (Flass takes off Blass's gloves, showing his bloody knuckles.) Flass: Oh my goodness! Are you okay!? Blass: I'll be fine. I've had much worse injuries during my boxing career. I just need to recover. Flass: Well, alright. If you feel that way, that's you. Please don't push yourself, I don't want to see you upset. Blass: Okay then. Thanks for caring about me. (Playdough returns to the cave section with the Grass Skirt Tribe.) Playdough: 1 down, 2 to go. Flower Grassy: Well, we got no pickaxe, no gloves, no nothing! Now what!? Hearty: Flower Grassy, look inside of your grass. Flower Grassy: Huh? (Flower Grassy grabs something inside of his grass.) Flower Grassy: What's this? (Flower Grassy pulls out the thing in him, revealing it's identity.) Flower Grassy: Hey, it's that Snivy from earlier! Snivy: (Snivy noises) Flower Grassy: Please do me a favor and destroy the remnants of that crystal. Snivy: ... Flower Grassy: What is it doing? Borb: You have to se a move it will use. Flower Grassy: Oh. Snivy, use Slam. Snivy: (Snivy noise) (The Snivy slams the remnants of the crystal, leaving 2 chunks left.) Flower Grassy: Okay, we gotta take these Back! Playdough, Hearty! Take these back! Playdough: Sure. Hearty: Okay! (Playdough and Hearty rush out of the cave.) Flower Grassy: We have this challenge in the bag. (The camera cuts to the Pink Flower Tribe.) Flower Tree: Wait, why am I floating? Nuke: Because you're ona clarity crystal, duh. Flower Tree: Oh, right. (Flower Tree mines the ground and gets a chunk of crystal.) Flower Tree: Guys! Let's rush back. (The Pink Flower Tribe rushes out of the cave., and Hearty and Playdough are behind them.) Flower Tree: We're not gonna make it... Nuke: Don't worry guys, I got this! Isotope: No don't do it! Nuke: Did you think I was gonna nuke the island? No way. I was gonna use this stick of dynamite I found in the cave. Isotope: Oh, okay. Go right ahead then. Nuke: Hup! (Nuke lights the dynamite and throws it behind him.) Playdough: Hearty, Run! (Hearty runs as fast as she could, but trips.) Hearty: Aaaaaggghh... Playdough: HEARTY! Flower Tree: I see the entrance! Run for it! (Flower Tree and the rest of the Pink Flower Tribe run out of the cave just as the dynamite detonates.) Flower Tree: Phew! Ice Tiki, a crystal. Ice Tiki: You got your third crystal, you win the challenge! Flower Tree: Wait, where did this second crystal come from? Fork Repellent: I did. (Flower Tree gasps.) Flower Tree: Fork Repellent, you broke off our team, but you helped us win nonetheless. Great job. Isotope: Also, uh... Ice Tiki? Ice Tiki: Yeah? Isotope: Nuke used a stick of dynamite he found in the cave, and the other team is probably dead from the smoke poisoning. (Cut to the cave) Borb: Agggh! I can't breathe! Flower Grassy: This is it, guy! I loved all of you! Blass: Goodbye. Flass: No, Blass! Don't go! (The rocks above them collapse on them and the Grass Skirt Tribe dies.) Ice Tiki: Oh, we have a Hand Powered Recovery Center in the village! This isn't an issue! Isotope: Okay than, just checking... (Some time passes as the Pink Flower Tribe and Ice Tiki walk back to Woddwigg. Ice Tiki: Here it is, the HPRC. Go recover your dead frieds, I don't remember their names. Flower Tree: Okay then, I'll bring Flower Grassy Back. (The HPRC recovers Flower Grassy.) Flower Grassy: I'll bring Playdough back. (THE HPRC recovers Playdough.) Playdough: I'll bring Hearty back! (The HPRC recovers Hearty.) Hearty: I'll bring Borb back! (The HPRC recovers Borb.) Borb: I'll bring Flass back. (The HPRC recovers Flass.) Flass: I'll bring Blass back! (The HPRC recovers Blass.) Ice Tiki: Yep, that's six people. Grass Skirt Tribe, you lost the challenge. Nuke caved in the cave and gave you carbon monoxide poisoning as well. Since you recovere, you are back to normal condition. Blass: *gasp* That means my knuckles recovered? Ice Tiki: Yep. That's the magic of an HPRC. Blass: Neat! Thanks. Ice Tiki: But as you people know, your tribe lost, and therefore you are put up for elimination. Flower Grassy: Well, we tried our hardest, right? Playdough: Meh, improvement is desired. Hearty: Like banning dynamite from contests. Flass: ...And making sure your lizard siblings don't get hurt! Ice Tiki: I'll consider the dynamite thing perhaps... Nuke: *sigh* I did more damage than I desired. This is my fault! Flower Tree: But you made us win! Nuke: But still, I killed all 6 people on the Grass Skirt Tribe! I'm ashamed of myself... Isotope: Don't be, you saved us, and they can easily be revived! Nuke: Not a good nough justiication, sorry. Voting Vote in the comments who you think should be eliminated from the Grass Skirt Tribe. You can vote for: *Flower Grassy *Blass *Flass *Playdough *Hearty *Blass Voting ends on December 19th. Cutie Island Map Tribesmen Group Photos Grass Skirt Tribe Flower Grassy 2018.png|Flower Grassy ⚦ Flass2.png|Flass ♂️ Blass.png|Blass ♂️ 1D602AAB-2619-4107-85CD-6F1E9F96F912.png|Playdough ♂️ Hearty ROBFALM.png|Hearty ♀️ Borbb.png|Borb ♂️ Pink Flower Tribe Flower Tree Newer Pose.png|Flower Tree ♀️ IsotopeposeFix.png|Isotope ♂️ Forkr.png|Fork Repellent ♂️ A-NUKE.png|Nuke ♂️ 92E521A5-BA09-44D0-891C-17ACE4308C50.jpeg|Jawbreaker ♂️ Bayley Archipelago Castaways Hole in the wall.png|12th: Hole In The Wall ♂️ Night Scene Nuke: I suppose that the damage was too much to handle... (Nuke boards up the entrance to the cave, and writes "CLOSED AND ABANDONED".) Nuke: ...I still have heavy regrets over my actions. (Nuke has a hallucination where he saw the Grass Skirt Tribe suffering before their death.) Nuke: ...I will not let it happen again. (Nuke walks back to Woddwigg and goes to his cabin to sleep for the night.) Category:The Tribes of Cutie Island